Existentialism at it's finest
by Color o life
Summary: She was the one who didn't matter. Why? She did nothing, she was merely an observer, silent and expressionless, watching the story unfold before her. But to one person, her existence made a difference. Allen reflects on his twin sister. No romance at all. A One-shot about an OC who simply existed. Nothing more.


**Summary: **She was the one who didn't matter. Why? She did nothing, she was merely an observer, silent and expressionless, watching the story unfold before her. But to one person, her existence made a difference. Allen reflects on his twin sister. No romance at all. Oneshot bout Oc who simply existed. Nothing more.

~~~~~~~~here we go~~~~~~~~~~~

When they first came to the order, everyone was astounded. That polite, powerful exorcist is the twin of that blank vegetable of a girl? What had happened that made her so emotionless? Was she THAT broken? But if only they knew.

She had always been like this. From the earliest memory he could remember, she was a silent shadow. Always blank. Watching the whole world with an ethereal detachment. He never once tried to fix her. He knew she didn't need to be fixed. How? Because she never tried to fix herself.

She went through everything with him. They were beaten. They were starved. They were burned at the stake. They were even raped. It didn't seem to matter to her. She seemed celestial in the way that nothing could faze her. After their torture sessions, she'd gather herself with slowness that bordered on laziness and go to him. She'd patch him up and clean him. She'd kiss his forhead. The kisses never held true(or fake for that matter) sentiments but they were the best things he had known till the day he ceased to exist.

It was strange really, how nobody seemed to notice she was there. Mana and Cross didn't seem to recognise her presence Neah, in his recently restored memory, didn't seem to notice her. The black order, other than the first impressions, didn't seem to notice her. He sometimes thought that she was a figment of his imagination. Or a ghost meant to haunt him forever. Then someone would ask her a question, shattering all his previous musings, only for her to blink out of existence again after not responding, igniting the same doubts again.

She was his reflection. She had the same scar although she had never been slashed by their(only his it seemed) adopted father. How did it get there? She had the same white hair(with the same length) even though she never endured the trauma that changed his own. She used to have the same red hair before. If it hadn't been for her curvy figure, you would have never guessed she was a girl, for all the similarities between them. She had the same cursed arm. And he knew that she had every ounce of power, strength and ability he had. Why didn't she use them? He stopped questioning a long time ago.

At first he'd been uncertain but then circumstance forced upon him the knowledge that his twin existed only For him. He didn't know how, since she sometimes left him to battle through the different obstacles without moving an inch or raising a hand to help, even when it seemed he would die. But she was always there in the end, and he learned to appreciate that. Soon enough, she was his anchor, his constant. Loved ones died, friends came and go. He moved from place to place and life was always a sweeping hurricane. He never trusted anyone because they all left in the end (or he left first). But she was there, through it all, with a rag to clean him and a gentle press of her lips on his forehead. So he put all his faith in her, never once doubting.

His sister seemed to know that her purpose in life was to be his shadow and sometimes be envied how she knew who she was with a frightening certainty and never had to go through insecurities that all mortals had to go through. He love the feeling of belonging and friendship he felt with Lenalee. He went along with the sense of light-heartedness and camaraderie he felt with Lavi. He tolerated the begrudgingly warm sensation he felt because of the constant annoyance called Kanda. But for some reason, there was always something missing. A wall between them. A fake smile on his face that turned into an impenetrable fortress without him realizing it. But that was what she was for. He had never felt more loved, more belonging, more at home, more everything, than he felt with her even though he seriously doubted her possession of such feelings. It was just there and that was more than enough for him. She had always been enough for him.

When Allen walker passed away, his sister experience sudden, unexplained Heart failure and was proclaimed dead the same moment he was and the twins were buried together in a single grave. No one was there to wonder how that happened and the headstone of the shared grave only had the name 'Allen Walker' on it. She was a silent shadow. An immortal companion. And Allen Walker never even knew her name.


End file.
